russelfandomcom-20200213-history
GMA-Network-News-Evening-Edition
2015.jpg 2015 2.jpg Gma network news 1991 1992 by jadxx0223-d7pwmkp.jpg GMA NETWORK NEWS 1992-1999.JPG 250px-GMA Netwhork News Logo.jpg 250px-GMA Network News Logo.jpg 1995-1998.jpg GMA-Network-News-is-the-first-Noontime-newscast-Filipino-language-Primetime-newscast of GMA Network from January,6,1992-present and became the-first-Filipino-language-Primetime-newscast television newscast from January,6,1992-present late-night-English-newscast of GMA Network from January,6,1992-present on weeknights and from January,11,1992-present on weekends. Background The-30-minutes-weekday-edition first-aired on-January,6,1992-present as a replacement for GMA Headline News with Tina Monzon-Palma,(who then moved to ABC as the Chief Operating Officer) and Leslie Espino (who replaced Jose Mari Velez) on the newscast after his death).The first team of anchors was composed of Leslie Espino,Vicky Morales,Marga Ortigas,Jessica Soho and two-new-recruits-from rival-stations-Mari Kaimo,Risa Hontiveros-Baraquel.Espino-Soho-would-bow-out-of-the-newscast-after-year,leaving the-them-being the-main-anchors.On-April,7,1997-present,the-newscast-was-given-new-set-new-theme music-and-sleeker opening ident and graphics package.In-the-opening-ident,Mari Kaimo gave a sneak peek of the night's headlines with clips from the specific-news-items,after which,Mike Enriquez,Martin Andanar,Pia Arcangel (and later,GMA-Network continuity announcer Al Torres) provided the voice-over,From the award-winning,GMA-News,team-this is GMA-Network-News.to introduce the newscast and its anchorpersons. Rachel del Mar became the program's new weather girl, who would always end the segment (GMA-Weather-Center) with her signature close,This-is Rachel Del-Mar,your all-weather-friend.However,Mari Kaimo,Risa Hontiveros,Marga Ortigas eventually left the newscast as well On-May,29,1998.The former would move to ABS-CBN (to host The Correspondents and the Studio 23 (ABS-CBN Sports and Action) newscast (News Central), while Hontiveros ran for party-list representative in Congress and Ortigas at the other hand,currently as an Al Jazeera correspondent.On-July,11,2016-present,Balitaan-anchor Joe Marasigan joined Cristobal-Habibah-Sarip as co-anchor,replacing-by,Mari Kaimo,Risa Hontiveros,Marga Ortigas.GMA-Network-News.became the first Filipino newscast to do stand-up news delivery inspired by American television network newscasts.GMA marked a history on making an idea of putting Filipino language on late-night-newscast.Morales, in a interview of "Limang Dekada" in 2009, said in the mid 1990's it attempted to switch the newscast to Filipino language and the concept was "super radical",during that time, most TV station newscast used Tagalog-language on noontime-newscast from 1:00-2:00pm.The news department decided to try it in order how to get the response of the viewers, first was "Taglish" (a mixture of Tagalog and English) the latter said and eventually,On-November,2,1998-present and also its airing was cut to 60-minutes.It-became the first Filipino-language-late-night-newscast.Due to this,GMA-Network-News,ratings fasten to higher than its rival Filipino language-language-noontime-newscasts,Aksyon-Sa-Tanghali of TV5,Balitanghali of CNN Philippines and Dateline-Philippines of ANC and caused GMA to become-the-number-one in the Metro Manila ratings in-2014-present and in the nationwide ratings in 1999-2000,all stations started to follow including rival network ABS-CBN's Pulso-Aksyon-Balita,ABS-CBN Headlines,ABS-CBN Insider,Bandila,which-replaced-by The-World-Tonight and Pulso-Aksyon-Balita which is now broadcast on the ABS-CBN News Channel and ABC-5,Big-News,one of the last television newscasts to broadcast in English,switching to Filipino in 2004-present,and this was the start of a new era of airing all-Tagalog newscast on late-night.Enriquez used his signature close, "Thank you for trusting GMA",which became "Marami pong salamat sa inyong pagtitiwala sa GMA" (when the newscast switched to Filipino) to-end-the-newscast. The latter closing line was also used by himself in Saksi (when he returned and Morales transferred to the said newscast in 1999 after the premiere of Frontpage: Ulat ni Mel Tiangco on the late-late-night-timeslot) and on his DZBB radio program.Mel Tiangco would later use the same closing line until 2014 when Morales-became the-third-anchor and used the same closing-line as Enriquez-Tiangco-Morales on 24-Oras.Meanwhile-the-newscast's weekend-edition aired from January,11,1992-present,first-with Mari Kaimo,Raffy Marcelo,Georgette Tengco,Gin de Mesa,They-were-replaced-by-eventually-finally,Jiggy Manicad,Pia Arcangel-Halli,Bernadette Sembrano,Martin Andanar,On-June,6,1998.and switching to Taglish.The-weekend-edition-also-eventually-switched-to-news-delivery in-Filipino at the-same-timeslot-on-January,9,1999-present-the weekday-edition-did-and-also-airtime was cut to 35-minutes.GMA-Network-News.continued-to-be the-weekend-newscast.On-July,11,2016-present,Saksi-anchor Pops Fernandez,Zsa-Zsa Padilla,Carlo Marasigan,Joe Marasigan as co-anchor replaced-by,Pia Arcangel,Mike Enriquez,Vicky Morales,Martin Andanar,as-the-interim-Weekday-anchor on GMA-Network-News while.GMA marked a history on making an idea of putting Filipino language on late-night newscast and became the first network to completely report only in Filipino language identical to the American reporting only in English Marasigan-Padilla-Fernandez,in-interview of "Limang Dekada" in-2010,said-in-the-mid-1990's it attempted to switch the-newscast to Filipino and the concept was,super radical,during that time, most TV station newscast used Tagalog-language on primetime-newscast from 6:00-7:00pm.The news department decided to try it in order how to get the response of the viewers,first was "Taglish" (a mixture of Tagalog and English) the latter said and eventually switching to Filipino on-July,16,2016-present,its-airtime-was-cut-to-60-minutes.It-became the first Filipino language primetime-newscast Due to this,GMA-Network-News,ratings fastened to higher numbers than its rival Tagalog-language newscasts,CNN-Philippines-Network-News,of CNN Phillippines,Aksyon-Primetime of TV5 and TV Patrol of ABS-CBN 'Morning-Anchors' *Carlo Marasigan-(2016-present) *Connie Sison-(2016-present) *Joe Marasigan-(2016-present) 'Noontime-Anchors' *Kirby Cristobal-(2016-present) *Princess Habibah-Sarip-(2016-present) *Joe Marasigan-(2016-present) 'Primetime-Anchors' *Joe Marasigan-(2016–present) *Zsa-Zsa Padilla-(2016-present) *Pops Fernandez-(2016-present) *Carlo Marasigan-(2016-present) 'Evening-Anchors' * Saksi Theme Ditoy Aguila by Craig Palmer Published by Network Production Music Publishing (March 15, 2004-April 14, 2006).(as-closing theme) * Saksi Theme News Series 2000 by Gari Media Group Incorporated (March 15, 2004-April 14, 2006). * Daniel Razon (2004-2006) * Susan Enriquez (2004-2006) * Angelique Lazo (2004-2006) * Dong Puno Nightly (2004-2006) * Saksi Theme Ditoy Aguila by Craig Palmer Published by Network Production Music Publishing (April 17, 2006-August 8, 2008).(as-closing theme) * Saksi Theme Raw Power Composed and arranged by Craig Palmer featuring the network music ensemble (April 17, 2006-August 8, 2008). * Rod Nepomuceno (2006-2008) * Amelyn Veloso (2006-2008) * Jennica Garcia (2006-2008) * Gani Oro (2006-2008) * Saksi Theme Ditoy Aguila Composed and arranged by Craig Palmer Published by Network Production Music Publishing (August 11, 2008-December 6, 2010). * Saksi First Theme News Series 2000 by Gari Communications Incorporated Incorporated (August 11, 2008-December 6, 2010). * Rod Nepomuceno (2008-2010) * Amelyn Veloso (2008-2010) * Jennica Garcia (2008-2010) * Gani Oro (2008-2010) * Saksi Theme Ditoy Aguila Composed and arranged by Craig Palmer Published by Network Production Music Publishing (December 6, 2010-February 18, 2011).(as-closing theme) * Saksi Theme Raw Power composed by Craig Palmer featuring the network music ensemble (December 6, 2010-February 18, 2011).(as-closing theme) * Rey Langit (2010–present) * Rhea Santos (2010–present) * Mel Tiangco (2010-Present) * Jove Francisco (2010-Present) *Joe Marasigan-(2016-present) *Catherine Vital-(2016-present) *Charmaine Espina-(2016-present) *Carlo Marasigan-(2016-present) 'Weekdays-Anchors' *Leslie Espino (1992–1993) (Weekday-Edition) *Jessica Soho (1992-1993) (Weekday-Edition) *Mari Kaimo (1992–1998) (Weekday-Edition) *Marga Ortigas(1992–1998) (Weekday-Edition) *Risa Hontiveros (1992–1998) (Weekday-Edition) *Vicky Morales (1992–1999) (Weekday-Edition) *Pia Arcangel (1998-1999) (Weekday-Edition) *Martin Andanar (1998-1999) (Weekday-Edition) *Mike Enriquez (1998–1999) (Weekday-Edition) 'Morning' *'Ulat Malacañang' - Report from Malacañang *'On the Road' - Traffic Update *'Kalakalan' - Business and Economy News *'Balitang Pambansa' - World News *'Ulat Panahon' - Weather Forecast *'Balitang Panlalawigan' - Countryside News *'Sports Ngayon' - Sports News *'Globalita' - Foreign News *'Bisig sa Batas' - Legal Segment *'Balitang Asean' - Southeast Asia News *'In Ka Ba?' - Feature Segment 'Afternoon' *'Ulat Malacañang' - Report from Malacañang *'On the Road' - Traffic Update *'Kalakalan' - Business and Economy News *'Balitang Pambansa' - World News *'Ulat Panahon' - Weather Forecast *'Balitang Panlalawigan' - Countryside News *'Sports Ngayon' - Sports News *'Globalita' - Foreign News *'Bisig sa Batas' - Legal Segment *'Balitang Asean' - Southeast Asia News *'In Ka Ba?' - Feature Segment 'Primetime' *'Ulat Malacañang' - Report from Malacañang *'On the Road' - Traffic Update *'Balitang Pambansa' - World News *'Balitang Panlalawigan' - Countryside News *'Globalita' - Foreign News *'Balitang Asean' - Southeast Asia News * Ulat Panahon - Weather Forecast * Sports Ngayon - Sports News * Balitang Showbiz - Entertainment News *'In Ka Ba?' - Feature Segment 'Late-Night' * View from the Palace - Report from Malacañang * Business on the Move - Business and Economy News * On the Road - Traffic Update * One Global Village - Foreign News * Asean In Focus - Southeast Asia News * Rule of Law - Legal Segment * Sports Action - Sports News * Forecast - Weather Forecast * Inside Showbiz - Entertainment News * It's More Fun in the Philippines - Travelouge